


He Made Himself A Hat

by YouHateInvisiblePie



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouHateInvisiblePie/pseuds/YouHateInvisiblePie
Summary: Written for Fandot Creativity Night.The prompt was rings and/or curls.





	He Made Himself A Hat

      Arthur had always had curly hair, and he thought that it was brilliant. His hair was always doing something new and exciting, never looking exactly the same from day to day. Or ever really. If he let it grow out really long then he could do all sorts of things with his curls.

      Libbett had shown him most of what he knew because she had loved playing with his hair, and he had never minded because it felt rather nice. His dad however hadn’t understood that and insisted that Arthur have short hair after seeing how Libbett had braided it one day.

         Long, Arthur’s hair was manageable, but short it stuck up at every angle imaginable and did everything _except_ lie flat. Which is what was considered professional. According to mum.

     “Okay, mum, I’m ready to go!” Arthur said eager to be off for his first day of work at mum’s new company. It was just so brilliant! “What do you think of my uniform?”

      “Arthur, your hair.”

     “What about it? What’s it doing?” Arthur asked, rushing to the nearest mirror. “Oh! That. Is. Brilliant!”

     “You cannot leave the house like that,” Carolyn informed him sternly.

      “Aww, why not?”

     “Because you look like you just stepped out of a wind tunnel. It’s not professional. No one is going to take you seriously if you – I doubt anyone is going to take you seriously anyway, but your hair doing _that_ certainly isn’t going to help,” Carolyn said attempting to smooth it down to no avail. “We’ll just have to get you a hat or something,” she grumbled, not wanting to admit defeat.

     “Brilliant! I love hats! Can I make my own hat mum? Please, please, please?” Arthur begged, practically vibrating from excitement.  

     “Only if you can do so quietly.”

     “Brilliant!”

     “I said quietly.”

     “Brilliant,” Arthur whispered.


End file.
